


Save Me

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a lifeguard, Devoted Reylo, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Making Love, Meant To Be, Mutual Attraction, Smut, ben saves rey, healing each other, lifeguard AU, the cliff scene reimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Ben Solo is a former marine turned beach lifeguard. His world is turned upside down when he rescues the woman he has secretly been pining over.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/gifts).

> Disclaimer : I don't know anything about lifeguarding or CPR
> 
> To my sweet friend Sage who deserves nothing but happiness!

* * *

Lifeguarding wasn’t his first choice in career. Ben had been a Navy Seal and loved representing his country. Unfortunately, he had been honorably discharged. He was most comfortable when he was by the water. That’s why he decided to become a lifeguard on Ahch-To Beach. 

As he did everyday before his shift started, he doused himself in SPF 50. His pale skin never tanned— it only burned. Therefore, he used one of the strongest sunblocks available. It kept his skin the same lilywhite shade throughout the summer months. 

Ben climbed the lifeguard stand and sat down, overlooking the beach area. His fellow lifeguard, Rose Tico, sat on the edge of the stand. 

His ability to concentrate on his surroundings was always called into question when the  _ girl  _ showed up. 

He didn’t know her name. Her smile was like sunshine, so he had resorted to calling her his ray of sunshine. She was average height for a girl but small in comparison to himself. She wore her chestnut hair in a peculiar way with three buns lining the back of her head. Her skin was sunkissed and she had a lean body with cute little breasts and a perky ass.  _ Yes,  _ when she was around he had to force himself to keep his eyes on the shoreline. He couldn’t afford to get distracted when people’s safety were in his hands. 

It was a quiet morning for the most part. The beach wasn’t as crowded as it was on the weekends. Then, like clockwork, she arrived, his little sunshine. The young woman spread out her towel on the sand and stretched, popping her back. Ben turned his attention to the group of children playing at the water’s edge. 

“There she is again,” Rose joked with him. “When are you going to go talk to her?” 

Ben shook his head at Rose’s question, insisting that the girl wouldn’t ever be interested in somebody like him. 

“You’ll never know if you don’t ever talk to her. Just do it, Solo.” 

Ben brushed his hair out of his eyes and watched as his sunshine rolled over onto her stomach. He couldn’t help but to admire her peachy bottom in the bikini she wore. He bit his lip and averted his gaze, instead deciding to stare at the dark clouds forming on the horizon. 

A storm was starting to brew; it was overcast and the waves were high and the current strong. Ben blew his whistle and gestured for the parents to collect their children. He raised the yellow flag, letting the beachgoers know that the conditions were questionable. Weak swimmers were encouraged to stay on the beach and out of the surf. If the storm got any worse, Ben would raise the red flag. 

Ben glanced to where the woman had been laying out and noticed her towel was abandoned. He glanced around and saw her on the end of the pier having a heated argument with an overweight man he had seen lurking around her from time to time. Ben didn’t know the story behind them but the one thing he did know was that his ray of sunshine didn’t like this man. 

One moment he was scanning the shoreline, the next he heard a scream. Ben immediately blew his whistle and leapt from the lifeguard stand, sprinting across the sand as he watched the woman of his dreams falling off of the pier into the deep water. He bounded towards his rescue boat and pushed it into the surf. He steered the boat towards the end of the pier and felt his heart pounding in his chest rapidly. He could see her head bobbing above the water as she struggled. Ben put the boat into idle and leapt into the ocean. 

His arms came around her body and he pulled her snug against his chest as he worked against the current to get them both back to the boat. Once he got her inside, he held her on his lap as he steered the boat back to shore. When they were back on solid ground, he placed her down and started to do chest compressions. She wasn’t breathing and had clearly swallowed a great deal of ocean water. 

Ben started to perform CPR, using mouth to mouth resuscitation. He continued with the chest compressions and his sunshine coughed up salt water. It was only when she started to blink her eyes and he saw the erratic rise and fall of her chest that he let himself relax. 

He scooped her up in his arms and took her back to the lifeguard stand, climbing the stairs to the little house inside and placing her down on the cot. He heard Rose enter the room in a rush. 

“I lifted the red flag,” Rose stated. “Ben, is she going to be okay?” 

He nodded as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. 

“Do you know your name?” he asked her. 

“Rey,” she answered. 

_ Rey.  _ Her name was Rey. His literal Rey of sunshine. 

“Rey, is there somebody I can call to pick you up?” 

She shook her head as she kept repeating the word, “no,” over and over. 

“Ben,” Rose called out. He turned from Rey and followed his coworker out of the shelter. 

“Ben, I’ve called the police. She was pushed off the pier.” 

Ben’s eyes widened and then he felt rage flare in his chest. That man had pushed her. He could have  _ killed  _ her. He looked back at Rey as she sat on the edge of the cot shivering in her bikini. Ben grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, rubbing his hands up and down on her arms to warm her up. 

***

After the police arrived, Rey told them the identity of the man that pushed her. Unkar Plutt, her former foster father, was arrested and taken to jail. Rey thanked Ben for saving her life and left the beach. 

He knew she would either be getting checked out at the hospital or going home to get cleaned up. However, he did feel a pang of disappointment when he watched her leave. 

Hours later, he and Rose finished off their shift and were relieved by Finn and Poe. Ben said goodbye to Rose and made his way towards his car. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. It was Rey, sitting on a bench in front of the entrance to the pier. She was freshly showered and wearing dark jeans, flip flops, and a white tank top. 

Ben’s legs moved by their own volition, guiding him straight to Rey. 

Rey looked up at him and bit her lip. 

“I wanted to thank you again, for saving me.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” he answered. “But you’re very welcome, Rey.” 

She was quiet as she wrapped her arms around her waist, looking shy and unsure. 

“Hey um,” Ben stuttered. “Would you be interested? Well, I mean. Would you want to go on a date? With me?” 

“Yes,” Rey answered without question. 

Her cheeks blushed an adorable shade of pink. 

Ben smiled and pulled out his phone, handing it to her. 

“May I have your number? So I can call you?” 

Rey entered her number in his phone and sent herself a text. Her own phone pinged with the incoming text alert. Rey lifted her phone from her pocket and eyed it with a small smile on her face. 

“And what name can I save your contact as?” she questioned. 

It was Ben’s turn to blush, as he answered, “Ben Solo.” 

***

The following week, Ben and Rey sent each other countless texts. Sometimes they would talk on the phone and he would lose himself in the sound of her soft British accent. They had made plans to go out on a date on Friday night. 

Ben counted down the days. 

When Friday rolled around, Rey texted him her address and he came to pick her up. She wore a white sundress and had her hair down and curled at her shoulders. Ben opened the passenger side door for her and helped her inside his car. 

As he got behind the wheel, Rey asked what their plans were and Ben simply smiled. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

They started their date by playing putt putt. He knew the owners of this attraction and had slipped a fair amount of money to rent out the place so they would have their privacy. Rey, as it turned out, was very good at putt putt. She kicked his ass, time and time again. Ben wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He loved the way she laughed and the glint in her eyes when she got a hole in one. She was gorgeous— and he loved seeing her happy, knowing that it was he that put that smile on her face. 

After they finished their last round of putt putt, Ben drove them down to Chandrila beach which was about a thirty minute drive down the coast. He had made reservations at the Pier restaurant, requesting a window seat with a view of the ocean. 

Ben told Rey to order whatever she wanted. She looked at the menu and he could tell she was trying to find the least expensive item listed. Ben placed a hand over her own and looked into her hazel eyes. 

“Rey, order whatever you want. It doesn’t matter how much.” 

She nodded her head with cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. 

“I’m not sure, Ben. I don’t know what I’ll like.” 

“Do you have any allergies?” he asked. 

She shook her head no. When the waiter arrived, Ben ordered them both a heaping portion of the steamed crab legs. 

Dinner was spent with them opening up about their pasts. Ben told Rey how he was a Navy Seal but had been honorably discharged when he suffered an injury that wouldn’t allow him to serve any longer. He explained how lost and helpless he felt.

Rey told him about her life growing up in foster care. How her foster father, Unkar Plutt, had forced her to work at the tackle shop in order to pay her dues. Even though the state was paying him a sum to foster her. Ben felt himself get heated again at the reminder of the sordid man. Rey hooked her fingers with his and gave him a small smile. 

“He’s in jail now, thanks to you,” Rey assured. 

It was really Rose who Rey should be thanking, but Ben didn’t correct her. Instead he moved over to her side of the booth and and interlaced their fingers once again, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Long after they had finished their meal, they continued their talk as Ben walked with her down the pier hand in hand. She told him about her parents abandoning her as a child. In return, Ben expressed his hurt and longing for his family to understand him and the abandonment he felt as a child when his parents sent him away to live with his uncle. 

Their pasts couldn’t have been more different. However, they realized that they had both grown up with a stark loneliness. 

Once they got to the end of the pier, Ben wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist and kissed her forehead. Rey sighed happily as she snuggled into his embrace. Her cheek was pressed against his chest and Ben watched the sun setting on the horizon. 

She fit perfectly in his arms, her slender frame pressed against him. Rey lifted her head from his chest and snuck her hands up around his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. Ben kissed her in return, melting into their embrace. 

Never before had Ben felt so complete. Finally, he had found his belonging. 

***

Ben drove Rey home at the end of the night, walking her to the front of her apartment. She stood in the door frame, pushing the door wide open. Then she looped her arms around Ben’s neck and brought his lips to hers, pulling him inside her home and locking them inside. 

Rey walked backwards towards what Ben would assume to be her bedroom. Once they were inside she started to pull his shirt up and over his head, running her hands appreciatively over his abdominals. 

Ben kissed her softly and broke away, calming his nerves as he looked into her eyes. He didn’t want her to regret— didn’t want to push her. 

“Rey, we don’t have to. We can take our time.” 

“Can I be honest with you, Ben?” Rey asked. 

He nodded once and took a seat on her bed. Rey stood between his spread legs and interlaced their fingers. 

“I’ve been crushing on you all summer. I always came to the beach to watch you while you were on duty. I just couldn’t help myself.”   
  


Ben gasped at her confession. Rey guided his hands to her breasts. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long Ben, please.” 

He squeezed her breasts, tentatively and groaned, feeling his cock growing hard in his jeans. 

“Rey, I’ve wanted you just as long— if not longer. I couldn’t concentrate with you laying out on the sand. I want this, too. I want you.” 

She turned around and sat on his lap, looking over her shoulder as she waited for him to unzip her dress. Slowly, he worked the zipper down, exposing inch upon inch of flawless sunkissed skin. She stood up and let the dress fall to her feet, leaving her in nothing but a white pair of lace underwear. She turned around and blessed him with the view of her perfectly naked breasts. 

“Fuck,” he panted. 

Rey straddled his lap and kissed him passionately, rubbing her clothed pussy against his already hardening cock. Ben ran his hands up and down her back as their lips met in a flurry of heated kisses. 

Once again, she guided his hand to her breast. He squeezed the soft mound and felt her rosy nipple raise against his palm. Ben kissed down her neck and trailed his lips along the soft swell of her breast, making his way to her hardened nipple. 

He sucked the tight bud between his lips and groaned around her soft flesh. His cock was now painfully hard against the tightness of his jeans. He rutted up against her as he lavished attention to her perky tits. 

Rey pushed him down on the bed and shimmied back so she was straddling his thighs instead of his waist. She worked his erection free and started stroking him languidly. Ben’s hands rested on Rey’s hips as she rubbed his cock. He rested his head back against the pillows and admired the image of his dream girl— beautiful and strong as she took the lead. 

Soon, they had rid each other of all their clothing and Rey was sinking down on his erection. He thrust up into her as she rocked her hips in sync. She was perfect— so warm and tight. Made for him. She was his other half. The other half to his soul. His person. 

They made love, slowly— there would be time for more heated, frienzied fucking in their future— now that Ben had her, he wasn’t letting her go. He felt the moment she hit her release, her walls fluttering around his cock, milking him of his orgasm. 

They collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap, hearts beating in sync as they caught their breath. 

“You, are incredible, Ben Solo,” Rey panted. 

He smiled as he rolled her over onto her back and started to kiss her again, telling her how lucky he was to have her between kisses. Before too long, he was hard again and pushing inside her. Here they were complete. Here they were whole. 

***

“Hurry Rey, the swell is perfect right now,” Ben called out as he grabbed their surfboards from the top of his car. It had been a year since they went on their first date and since then he had taught Rey how to surf— she was a natural. 

Rey skipped ahead of him, grabbing her own board out of his arms as she headed towards the water. Ben smiled and followed after her, stopping at the shoreline as he dropped down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his swimsuit pocket. 

“Rey,” he called out. 

She turned with her board and gazed back at him. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Three things happened simultaneously. Rey threw the board aside, she tackled him to the sand, kissing him soundly on the mouth. And she whispered her answer against his lips. 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


End file.
